Automotive seat assemblies play an important role in automobile design and functionality. It is desirable to know the position of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system that may determine seat position in order that other systems may use the information, such as memory seat position systems.
Also, it would be desirable to have a system to determine seat position over the first portion of seat travel to condition or reduce airbag force deployment. It would also be desirable to have a system capable of accurately measuring the total displacement of the seat track. Moreover, it would be desirable to also have a system that may be used for memory seat applications. The capability of accurately measuring the total displacement of the track and using the seat displacement would have desirable advantages for other uses. Further, it would be desirable to have a system that could directly output seat position without calibration, position error, or position validity problems.